The Ghosts
by bearsrawesome
Summary: Rick and Glenn are scavenging for supplies when they are attacked by a group calling themselves 'The Ghosts' when things turn sour they are rescued by a young woman called Sophie-who kills their leader. They return to the group , only to find out that the Ghosts are chasing them in revenge. Will the group survive? Warning: DarylXOC I usually hate OC's but I had to write this one
1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes ducked low behind the car, his gun banging lightly against the metal. Rick sucked a tense breath, the air was strangely cold and the smell of blood and rotting invaded his nostrils, but it was nothing unusual. He could feel body heat just behind him, the only presence of the small, silent Korean that had volunteered to accompany him on this supplies run. A shiver of uncertainty ran up Rick's spine as he noticed the apparent absence of breath from the man behind him, but he quickly set aside his theories, knowing all too well that being soundless was a special skill Glenn possessed, and a very useful one at that. Without warning a loud groan emanated from the other side of the car and Rick's breath hitched as Glenn stiffened nervously. The groan was followed by the proverbial, hateful shuffling and soft moaning. Raising a finger to his dry, chapped lips, Rick spun round to face Glenn, marvelling at how wide the young man's eyes had suddenly become. They waited in silence till the noises had passed, then Rick cautiously raised his head so he could see through the car window. A few walkers ambled around aimlessly a few metres away but none of them close enough to notice the two, dirty men who were crouched behind the rusting vehicle. Rick breathed deeply in relief as he watched the walker who had been beside the car, stumble away, its broken, bloody arm hanging limply at its side. With a brief nod Glenn took off from the cover of the car, moving swiftly to one of the buildings nearby, his backpack bouncing happily on his back. Rick followed, keeping low to the ground as he crossed the area, sprinting the last few metres as one of the geeks began to turn toward them. The gate shuddered as Glenn swung it behind Rick and again they took off, moving through the open door of the building, ducking behind the wall and surveying the area. It was messy and someone had obviously had a quick run around the place but it hadn't be properly ransacked and Rick could see some random, useful supplies strewn across the floor.

The raid took around a half-hour, Glenn and Rick working together, searching every room carefully, and taking out any odd Walkers that got in the way with deadly speed. Soon they had filled Glenn's bag and were about to leave through the open door when the roar of engines filled the air, causing Rick's breath to hitch as he ducked further into cover. Laughter ricocheted off the walls as whoever was on the street dealt with the walkers, calling and wailing to each other as if it was some game. The overwhelming urge to run consumed Rick as he heard a group of people approaching, and he bristled uncomfortably but Glenn gestured for him to stay still. Voice echoed outside, the southern drawl evident in their voices before they seemed to fall silent, footsteps leaving the scene. Feeling safer, Rick watched Glenn poke his head around the door and take a glance at the events outside without warning a hand reached inside, seizing Glenn in an iron grip and yanking him outside. Rick leapt through in a second, his revolver already whipped of its holster and raised.

Rick was blinded by the harsh sunlight and he struggled to see anything but shapes. Everything focussed and Rick's breath caught his throat as he realised he was staring down the barrel of a gun, its smooth surface shining in the light.

"Drop it!" yelled a sinister voice and Rick was aware of gun's clicking noisily around him, as they were pointed toward him. Rick saw Glenn being held before him, an arm wrapped tightly in a choke hold around his throat. The man holding him had dark, ebony hair and a dirty long face and lips that were curled into a sinister smile as if this situation was just a game. Glenn gripped the man's arm fiercely, his face pale as he struggled to breathe. The others dotted around them were equally as battered and bruised, their clothes torn and bloody. Rick knew he was beaten, so he lowered his gun slowly, placing his only weapon on the ground whilst never leaving the other man's eyes.

"Looky what we have 'ere, boys!" the man sneered, jolting Glenn painfully. "What are you two doing around these parts?"

Rick looked up but kept quiet, letting the awkward silence pan out as he glowered darkly at the man. The guy tilted his head questioningly, the drove the gun into Glenn's temple. Glenn cried out and tried to wriggle free but was held firmly.

"Speak or this here Chinese kid gets a bullet through his Asian skull."

Rick could have sworn he heard Glenn mutter weakly "I'm Korean," but it was barely audible so he concentrated on the men around him. He and Glenn were unarmed and completely helpless, the only chance they had was trying to talk it out.

"We're scavenging…we needed food, there was a rumour that there was still some supplies here."

The man looked to one of the other men-who was holding Glenn's now open backpack-who nodded to confirm his story before the other man turned back.

"My name is JT, and this is my crew-the Ghosts-what's your name?"

"Rick, and my friend is Glenn." Rick replied casually, trying to appear as confident as possible-might earn him a little respect.

JT smirked and loosened his grip on Glenn ever so slightly "Well then Rick, you seem to be an intelligent man, we could use a new member in our merry little band, whadda ya' say?"

Rick narrowed his eyes, studying the man for deceit "We've barely met and you're holding my friend at gunpoint and you want me to join you?"

The guy laughed "Yeah, keeps me on my toes, half my men here we just randomly picked up along the way, makes departing easier."

Glenn gave Rick a worried glance, obviously trying to guess what his friend was thinking and tugged uselessly at the JT's arm. For a moment, Rick stayed silent, evaluating his options and wondering of the best way to get back to the rest of the group. Daryl and Carl were guarding the vehicles a couple of blocks from their current position, if Glenn and Rick could somehow make a break for it, they may have a chance of making it.

Rick stared at the ground for a while before meeting JT's gaze again "Okay, sounds like more fun than what I'm doing right now."

Rick saw Glenn tense up uncertainly, the he was propelled forwards and he landed heavily on the tarmac next to Rick with a small cry. JT and the others chuckled softly, a couple patting Rick on the back in an apparently welcoming gesture. Rick watched confused as they swivelled to face Glenn, guns trained on his head.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Rick asked desperately, looking over to JT who now stood behind him, gun also trained on the young man lying on the ground.

JT looked at Rick nonplussed "The offer was only for you, Rick. Strict rule, no yellows or blacks. This is a white world now."

Glenn bristled fearful on the ground, his eyes wide and desperate as he silently begged Rick to help him, but as Rick stepped forward to move he was pulled back by a couple of the men around him.

"No! JT please!"

JT didn't look away from Glenn, smiling at the terrified look in his eyes "We're severing your ties, Rick, it'll be easier on you if we end your old life now!"

JT smiled gleefully and all Rick could hear was the sound of a gunshot ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favourites and likes! I'm pretty new to this fan fiction business so it's great to know people like my writing! I don't get to talk to my family about this cause they think I should be more focussed on exams but this is my revision downtime. Anyway thanks so much.**

_**Last time: **__JT smiled gleefully and all Rick could hear was the sound of a gunshot ringing in his ears._

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWD

For a few seconds everyone stood in silence watching Glenn with wide eyes, waiting for the blood to spread across his shirt and his breathing to fall still. But it never happened. Glenn slowly opened his eyes that had be screwed shut, expecting the pain of a bullet drilling through his body. When the silence extended Rick turned to JT in confusion. JT's head was bowed and he had his hands against his chest, as he pulled his hands away and looked at Rick-his eyes wide and fearful-blood soaked through his shirt and his hands were covered with dark, crimson blood. He whimpered softly then collapsed to his knees, slumping into a heap on the floor, blood flowing form the wound on his chest. The rest of his bandit group just stood stock still in awe, eyes darting between Glenn and JT trying to understand how their positions had been so suddenly reversed. Glenn appeared to be the most confused of all, his brow creased in a deep frown as he tried to comprehend how he wasunharmed and the man threatening him with a gun was now lying dead on the floor.

The rest of the 'Ghosts' ignored Rick and Glenn, running over to their leader and begging him to get up; sounding more like a bunch of pathetic children than a group of ferocious, armed bandits. Rick took the distraction as an opportunity to pull Glenn to his feet and get out of Dodge but before they could move off the bandits refocused on them again, raising their guns threateningly.

"How did ya do dat? How'd ya snuff JT?" one of them men asked menacingly-obviously his JT's right hand-stepping forward to jab at them. The rest began to circle the two men, following the others lead.

"They didn't."

Everyone spun round to face the mysterious, feminine voice. A young woman with sleek, ebony hair the colour of the night sky and a pale, flawless complexion and bright blue eyes stood behind the group of ruffians casually posed with two polished pistols holstered on her skinny hips. She was beautiful, and cryptic; a dark, hooded cloak across her shoulders over well fitted black top and leggings, that were immaculate despite the circumstances. She smiled smugly, amused by the dumbstruck expressions on the men's faces. Striding forward purposefully, she slid a gun from one holster, sliding the top back and letting it spring back with a click a slight smile licking at her lips.

"I think we should take our leave, gentlemen." she looked directly at Glenn and Rick, who glanced between each other uncertainly "Or would you rather stay?"

Her accent was British, and very posh and she wasn't afraid to hide it. In fact, Rick felt like she was flirting with them, flaunting her exoticness and well, damn sexiness. The woman was incredibly attractive, her figure lean but with nicely defined, slender muscles and long legs, even Rick felt his breath catch slightly in appreciation of her gorgeous body.

Glenn, being engaged to Maggie, pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind-figuring he was just missing female company-and nudged Rick on the shoulder. Leaning down to pick up his backpack, Glenn cautiously moved toward the woman, the Ghosts allowing him to pass with an angry growl. Rick followed suit, snatching a gun off the hot tarmac and carefully passing it to Glenn as the stepped behind the young woman.

"If you sons of bitches even think about following us, I'll be inclined to drive a bullet through you're thick skulls." she turned her head slightly toward Rick "You're friends would have heard these imbeciles, they're probably preparing to come find you, mind if I tag a long-seeing as I did just save your lives and I don't really have a ride at the moment."

Rick nodded briefly, still a little shocked by the initial encounter and he struggled to comprehend what was going on. Glenn however seemed to have recovered from his near death experiences and was already tearing away, ducking into an alleyway off the open street, heading toward the vehicles and the rest of the team. Why none of the Ghosts hadn't realised that they clearly outnumbered the three survivors and were all heavily armed, Rick felt he would never know but ignored the rising unease in his stomach. The woman blurred in front of him and it took his brain a few seconds to realise that she was sprinting after Glenn, gracefully and almost balletically as she disappeared around the corner, her cloak trailing behind her like midnight black wings.

Rick ran after her, his arm scraping against the bricks as he cut the corner and bullets began smashing into the area around him. Angry shouts echoed through the humid, afternoon air as Rick sucked air into his lungs, fleeing as fast as he could. As they approached the outskirts of the town, Rick became vaguely aware of the increase in geeks; the Ghosts obviously not having come through the back streets in an attempt to keep their presence secret. A walker emerged from a random doorway as Rick passed, and he cried out as the heavy mindless remains of a human catapulted into him; shoving him into the wall and causing him to stumble. The walker sunk his teeth into Rick's arm and he screamed in agony, but before the walker could inflict more damage and tear into Rick's skin. A silver, shining knife sunk into its eye socket as the young woman wrenched the monster off, throwing it against the wall savagely, her face calm and expressionless as if was just washing clothes in her kitchen. Rick gripped his arm, tears welling in his eyes as he watched hot blood flow from the wound, the liquid running down his arm. The moment of hopelessness was lost as the young woman grabbed Rick with surprising strength and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on." was all she said, her voice emotionless as she half dragged him down the alleyway, engines roaring to life ahead of them.

Walkers chased them down the narrow path as they ran, well she ran and Rick dragged his feet, tiredly, feeling that the deadly infection in the bite was already consuming his body as his arm throbbed excruciatingly. They emerged from the alleyway back into harsh sunlight to see Glenn standing in the doorway of one of the cars, the familiar figure of Daryl in the driver's seat and Carl hanging out the front passenger window.

"Dad!" Carl cried desperately, tears threatening to roll down his eyes as he watched the two stagger toward the car, followed by numerous walking dead.

Glenn gestured frantically for them to hurry up, and then vanished into the back of the car as the young woman thrust Rick limply in and flung herself inside; Daryl already pressing hard on the throttle and speeding away from the approaching army. The woman leant back slamming the door shut as Daryl made a sharp left, tearing down the open streets. Carl leant over, trying to check his dad and his eyes scanning over him semi-conscious worriedly. He could see blood but was unable to see the source.

After a few minutes the car was safely out of town and Daryl pulled up on the side of the road, shutting off the engine and climbing out frantically, eyes scanning the surroundings for any sign of danger. Carl also jumped out opening the back door as the young woman climbed her straight, dark hair falling across her face. Carl ignored her, leaning in and shaking his dad gently on the shoulder. Rick groaned in reply, slowly sitting up as Daryl and Glenn seized his arms and slid him out; carrying him away from the car and resting him up against a nearby shaded tree, out of the unforgiving sun. Daryl took one look at Rick's arm and swore colourfully, turning away and running a hand through his greasy hair. Seeing the bite marks on Rick's arm and Daryl's reaction mumbled incoherently, tears spilling down his cheeks as he crouched next to his dad; who was already looking sickly grey, sweat glistening on his forehead. Glenn adjusted his cap uncomfortably, his head bowed as he stared blankly at the ground. The young woman stood behind them, watching them curiously as the small group fell apart, emotion evident on their faces even Daryl letting a single tear trickle down his normally hard face. They all knew what a bite meant. What would happen next; as the fever took over.

"I'm so sorry, Carl…"Rick whispered his voice dry and hoarse as he stroked his son's face affectionately "I failed you."

"No…no you didn't Dad…you can get through this…you can survive everything…"Carl stammered quietly, new tears springing to his eyes as he intertwined his fingers with his dad's.

Rick shook his head weakly "Not this time…but you gotta be strong Carl…you gotta keep going, keep surviving…no matter what."

The young boy sobbed openly, nodding his head meekly. Glenn sat down on the other side of Rick resting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm going to miss you, Rick. I don't know what the group will do without you…I mean without you it's just me and Daryl…"

"Just make me one promise Glenn," Rick interrupted feebly, gripping his friend's hand tightly "You keep Carl and Judith safe, no matter what-whatever happens, however difficult, whether it gets you killed-you protect my little boy and baby girl-you hear me? Always."

Glenn nodded meekly; his hands trembling as he shakily wiped the tears off his face.

Finally Rick turned his head toward Daryl, who watched him carefully, obviously struggling with what he knew he had to do.

"Daryl…I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but…know I consider you one of my closest friends. And I don't trust no one as much as I trust you, so please…will you do it…b-before I become one of them? I don't want Carl to remember me that way."

Daryl face went taunt as he choked back tears, knowing he had to be strong for the young boy knelt beside his dying father. He nodded pathetically, pulling out his revolver and loading it with his normal subconscious precision. Glenn pulled Carl back from his father, wrapping him in a tight embrace and letting the boy bury his face in his sweaty T-shirt as he bawled, squeezing the young man tightly in an attempt to stay grounded.

With a final nod to Daryl, Rick closed his eyes, resigning himself to death as he cursed himself for leaving his son so soon after his mother's untimely death. Judith would never know her father and would be unlikely survive more than maybe a couple of years, eventually she would die too. Choking back a sob, Rick slouched allowing himself to relax as he awaited the gunshot that would claim his life, even now he could feel the sickness welling up inside him, ravaging his body.

There was a click as Daryl raised the gun, pointing it directly at his leader-his friend's-head, his finger poised ready to fire. It was now or never. He closed his eyes, unable to watch as his finger twitched on the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's my half term so I'll try to post as much as I can, been spending five hours a day revising so excuse me for any typos because trust me when I say they really annoy me too and draw me out of the action. I hope you guys don't think I'm overly dramatic or if you think I need to spend longer writing about certain scenes I'd be happy to have any constructive criticism!**

_**Last time:**_ _He closed his eyes, unable to watch as his finger twitched on the trigger._

WDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"Stop!"

Daryl faltered, startled by the sudden outburst and nearly dropped the gun. Glenn and Carl also jumped in surprise, staring at the young woman behind them who was now striding purposefully toward them.

Daryl raised the gun at her angrily "Wha' the hell are ya doing?!"

She glowered darkly at Daryl, her expression determined "Trying to stop you from killing the poor guy! I didn't save his backside back there just for you to kill him over that!" she gestured toward the still haemorrhaging wound on Rick's forearm.

Glenn stepped forward uncertainly, his cap tipping back "He got bit! There's nothing we can do now!"

A soft breeze filtered through as the woman flung back her cloak, tearing the sleeve off her black shirt and throwing it aside before she came closer, holding her arm out to the others.

"Look!" she said, nodding down toward her arm as she stood metres away from Daryl.

With a suspicious frown, Daryl cautiously examined her arm, marvelling at how clean and pale her skin was in contrast to the midnight fabric. He raised his eyebrows and grabbed her wrist painfully tightly as he spotted the scars-the dreadfully familiar shape of a bite-dotted across her skin and he realised that there were numerous ones-perhaps two or three small bites-of different ages and shapes. She had been bitten a while ago…and survived. Daryl staggered back in shock, his gun arm hanging limply at his side as he daren't raise his eyes from the blemishes. Carl, seeing Daryl's reaction, swallowed his cowardliness and came up too her as she lowered her slightly for him to see. He caught her bright blue eyes as he felt warmth flood through him as he grasped what she was showing him. A chance. A chance to save Rick's life.

"Can you?" he whispered softly "C-can you save him?"

The woman crouched down to his level, her face inches from his, a smile sliding across her lips "Sweetie, I can do more than that."

Carl froze for a second, the words processing before who moved aside, allowing the woman to rush past and drop to his father's side.

Rick still hadn't opened his eyes, his body exhausted and devastated so much so that he was as weak as a new-born kitten. He sucked in short ragged breaths as he felt a cool, soft hand press against his burning forehead. The woman took her hand away, detaching her beautiful cloak and letting it slip from her shoulders to reveal a small, sleek backpack that was attached firmly against her spine, invisible under the cloak. Without stopping, she fluidly took the pack from her back and placed it on the ground in front of her, opening it with barely a sound. The others gathered closer, watching intently as she pulled a small leather bag, much like a purse and revealed a small syringe. The syringe was full of a reddish-brown liquid that looked incredibly like blood. The woman flicked it gently, putting slight pressure on the plunger and a small spurt of the substance squirted from the top. Satisfied the woman pulled up Rick's sleeve so it revealed his arm just below the shoulder, and jabbed the needle in with medical precision, quickly injecting the foreign liquid and drawing the needle out.

Rick groaned, feeling the weight lift off his chest, the pressure inside his skull disappear and the strain in his aching muscles lessen as the substance immediately took effect. Eradicating the spreading infection quickly and mercilessly, beginning to repair the damaged cells that the virus had taken over.

"There," the woman sighed, falling back slightly in obvious relief "Not enough to vaccinate you completely but it should clear up any lasting pathogens from that bite in no time. If you have any antibiotics at your base camp I would feel a lot more confident in your chances. I can't be sure if the serum will destroy all the bacteria and other microbes in the subject's mouth so you could still become incredibly ill from that but you still have a higher survival chance than having your brains blown out." she gave a weary glance at Daryl who stood stock still, his mouth agape in an expression of complete and total awe.

Carl was equally impresses but forgot the feeling in an instant as his father's eyes fluttered open, the colour quickly returning to his face.

"Dad!" he squealed almost girlishly as he leapt onto his father, wrapping him in a deep clasp, joyful tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. Rick weakly enveloped his son in a powerful, emotional embrace, the hot salty liquid also welling in his eyes. Daryl couldn't help but roll his eyes as he turned away mumbling something inaudible. Glenn just stood looking over the scene, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Finally Rick let go of Carl and glanced up at the young woman, who was sterilising the end of the needle with some kind of gel and wipes then placing it back in its place and closing up the bag.

"Thank you… that's twice you have saved our lives with'n an hour." Rick sat up, holding out his hand in greeting "Name's Rick and this is Carl."

Carl smiled as the young woman hesitated, then grasped Rick's hand, flashing a warm smile. "Sophie. Happy I could assist."

Glenn chuckled and nodded behind her "You sure did. How did you do what you did by the way?"

Sophie bowed her head in contemplation for a second, then wiping a stray lock of hair from her face spoke again "I'm a doctor…kind of…"

Daryl stepped closer, raising an eyebrow in a strangely accurate Spock impression "Kinda? What do ya mean kinda?"

Sophie bristled uncomfortably as if afraid of the reaction her next sentence would receive. The awkward silence prolonged until finally after pulling her cloak over her shoulders in one effortless motion she sighed and replied quietly.

"I'm a Professor of Pathology, but I did have to complete a full medical degree first. However live patients…"she gestured to Rick "Are not really my area of expertise."

Daryl frowned and let his gaze hang over Rick's still open wound that was no longer bleeding heavily. Sophie followed his gaze and reached back into her bag, pulling out a packet of what appeared to be antiseptic wipes and a small roll of clean, fresh bandages. With a quick glance to Carl, she stopped until he nodded his permission and leaned slightly aside so that she could wrap his arm tightly with a hint of maternal care and softness as she did so. The others watched closely, evaluating her every move in case she seemed to make any kind of hostile move but she just focussed on her work with an aura of calm. Her bedside manner was soothing even without speaking, and Rick felt a strange sense of security as she bound his arm in the colourless fabric.

Finally Carl spoke "How did you cure him?"

Both Daryl and Glenn tensed at the question, unsure whether the question was too bold but Sophie just smiled gently.

"If you hadn't realised already I'm from 'across the pond'- I think that's the expression-I was asked to be an independent witness in a…sensitive case."

Glenn frowned curiously "Sensitive case?"

Sophie grimaced and clenched her hands on her lap as she sat back again "The infection. I was asked to autopsy the first case-a young man who had been bitten in some kind of assault during a night out then died soon after of a mysterious deadly fever-but more victims were being reported and the government were panicking that it was some kind of biological weapon. I was cutting one of them open when they reanimated…the thing almost killed me."

There was a serene silence as she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, myself and some of the country's most brilliant scientists isolated the virus and developed a cure. Before we could produce the vaccine, the world… fell apart and almost everyone got infected. The laboratory was attacked and overrun, most of the scientists and experts killed but a few of us-including myself-decided to test the serum on ourselves in a final desperate attempt to survive. It worked-thank goodness-but all of the vaccine was used and despite becoming immune it didn't mean we couldn't be ripped to shreds and eaten…just like everyone else."

Daryl narrowed his eyes as she finished "So what did ya spike Rick with?"

Sophie looked up at them, her blue eyes sparkling as she saw the deep concern in his eyes "Blood. My blood. The vaccine is now in my blood stream and all my cells have mutated with the treatment, therefore it acts as a secondary-though less efficient-medicine. In a larger quantity I could immunise you, but it would require a large amount of my blood. Not quite safe in such a dangerous environment. " She sighed again, closing her bag "But for now Rick should be fine, the injection should have neutralised all the harmful antigens and destroyed the virus."

The others glanced between them, a silent question of whether they believed her story evident on their faces. They gave a quick nod to each other, determining they trusted her and Glenn stepped forward, a diplomatic tone in his voice.

"We could you a doctor in our group, at the moment we rely on treatment from a horse vet. Even better if you'd be willing to help cure us."

Sophie stood up, nodding curtly as she smoothed down her leggings. "Thank you…?"

Glenn smiled, adjusting his cap "Glenn."

Sophie looked to Daryl as Daryl reloaded his gun "Daryl Dixon."

Nodding in a gesture of greeting, she smiled "So…I can come with you?"

Before the others could answer gunshots echoed through the air and the heavy marching of shuffling feet seemed to make the ground vibrate. Without a word the team jumped into action, Daryl and Sophie leaping to Rick's side and slowly helping Rick to his feet before they half dragged him back to the car. Glenn sprinted round to the driver's side and Carl ran round the other side of back, throwing open the door and sitting down beside his father who was cradling his arm. Glancing to Daryl, Sophie slid elegantly into the backseat as Daryl shut the door and hopped into the front passenger side. Then Glenn let the engine roar savagely and they took off down the open road.


End file.
